crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bey Tentsuri
Character Outline Bey Tentsuri (天釣 ベイ'' Tentsuri Bei'') 'is the Creator who started to have everyone live together with their OCs. She is a mature and kind young girl with an immeasurable amount of strength. However, there are times when she can become a klutzy and one who runs from problems. Not much is known about her, only that she is a budding writer and anime artist. She has no other abilities, other than she is capable of learning how to use any weapon she is given. Her symbol is the Winged Heart. Character History Before the Storyline Before being born as Bey, she was a young girl named Heather Maria, who lived in a village ruled by an Avatar with a fanatical cult that existed long ago. She was the only daughter and child to a young couple- her mother was a human, and her father was a Creator. Heather was seen as a troublemaking young girl whose actions constantly concerned the cult; she questioned the Avatars' authority, commented their threatening ways, and insulted the village's ways of worshiping the Avatars. This caused her to be abused and ridiculed by the village's children and adults out of fear, due to the obvious lies of the cult. She was also abused by her mother, as she too was part of the cult; she even tried to kill her own daughter at some point. Because of the unbearable torment Heather was in, her father immediately left her mother and took Heather with him. They moved into another village and the two solemnly lived alone for a while. At the age of 15, while on an errand, Heather came across a wandering traveler. She and the traveller did not talk to each other for some time, but met him again three days later while playing with the forest animals. She saw him sleeping and had moved close to him, only to be kissed at the lips by the traveller and by that, they started to become companions. He later reveals he was a traveling knight. By the age of 19, Heather and the knight had fallen in love, but he had to leave for a battle, leaving her heart broken. And at the same time, her father dies. After her father's death, her mother took custody of her and continued to abuse her. When Heather turned 24, the cult announced that they the Avatars need the help of the villagers to eliminate all Creators in their village, as they were a threat to the Avatars. Hearing this, the villagers captured Heather and burned her at the stake. By the time the traveling knight returned with his companions to attack the villagers and rescue Heather, she was already terribly burned and barely alive. With the last of his strength, the knight carried Heather to a place far from the village then died next to her. Heather awakened hours later, healed from her burns due to her Creator powers, and grieved for her knight. She left his body and walked off towards a cemetery where her father was buried. Heather decided to use her powers as a Creator to be reborn as a normal human child, with no prior memories of her life. Sometime later, a family of humans came across the cemetery and found the now-born baby Heather on her father's grave. Not knowing the origins of the child, they took her in an named her "Bey." Bey grew-up in the Ardor Region and lived a normal life; has friends, went to school, and loved her family and all she knew. She spent most of her time on her computer, writing stories with hopes of becoming a famous writer. Her writing later came across Japanese anime and became a fanatic. While in middle school, Bey's father died. Her mother decided to move to the Ventus Region, where her family was, and Bey transfered schools. While in her new school, she came across two schoolmates, Ariel Annabelle and Luna Twilight. Luna, at the time, was on a bombing rampage with AA behind her, trying to stop her. The two bumped into Bey in the hallway and ended up blowing up the West wing of the school building. The three ended up getting detention together and became friends later on. They all realized they were big fans of Japanese anime and formed the Art Club together. But because of their unique and odd ways, they became the only members. In the Manga Soon after the three became friends, Bey heard that mysterious deaths have been occuring in the Neo Terra areas; people of different ages, genders, and species have been dying from what looked like animal attacks. Bey gets a call from an old friend, Gentle Sakura, that the mysterious deaths have been of supernatural causes. And what made things weirder was that students in her school, Infinity Academy, were also being attacked.Soon, AA hears her friend and boyfriend, Kiba Inukami and Shuichi Mitsune got attacked to and was hospitalized for weeks and Yuuki's theory was right, it had something to do with Bey and her friends, so he asked them to make a suggestion on how to keep an eye on everybody. AA suggests they all transfer to Infinity Academy and secretly guard the school and its students. Everyone agrees and calls their friends with the most fighting power all over Neo Terra. Personality Bey has a very otaku-like personality; she is obsessed with Japanese anime, manga, and video games and mostly talks about what kind of new game will come up next. Her life practically revolves around it, but uses it as her inspiration for her stories. She also has a very clumsy side, always tripping and dropping things, even running from some of her more ridiculous problems, a trait that some of her admirers find 'charming'. Though, rarely shown, Bey can be quite motherly and mature when she feels that she needs to mainly to those who are 'Creations', a reference as to why she is entitled 'Mother of Creations'. This trait might have been inherited by her previous 'parents' or more likely, her older brother, Ice Tentsuri. Appearance Bey is described to be a short to middle-statured girl with even-toned skin and a slight blush on her cheeks. She has straight, long, black hair extending to her shoulders and her bangs are parted in the middle and large brown eyes. She wears an orange ribbon in her hair, tied as a headband, around her neck like a collar or on her wrist like a corsage or any ways possible. Soon, the ribbon had begun to become her trademark. In her school uniform, Bey wears an orange heart-shaped necklace with white angel wings. Her normal attires are an orange mini jacket, an orange undershirt, denim jeans skirt, a pair of orange and white stockings and white laced boots with her orange ribbon completing the look. Though rare, on occasions, she would wear numerous different type of fabric clothings depicting on her favorite series or characters from television, video games, books, movies and etc. Relationships Creations Like the name implies, "Creations" are beings created as a living persona of a Creator, a human with powers to create a living creature in seconds with only by imagining them, depending on the Creator's desire. However, this power cannot be used to bring a deceased back to life and can only fabricate a Creation of them with a few traits added to their characters. She is often called the "Mother of Creations." Bey strongly cares for her Creations just as much as Ariel Annabelle implies. She believes that every one of them is a different person with a meaningful existence and a kind-hearted soul deep inside just waiting to be seen. She refuses to see Creations as 'mere fake beings who's only purpose is to serve the Creator's wishes and could only loved them as friends or family as she stated. This can be proven when she views her first Creation, Ice Tentsuri, as her loving older sibling and role model of how he raised her to become the person she is now despite knowing that he was just her Creation replicated from the memories of her 'father'. Bey not only cares for her 'Creations' but cares strongly for the Creations of others despite rarely interracting with them as well such as with Luna Twilight's Creations, Axel and Nathan Ryder. That being said, is very sensitive when Luna Twilight seems to care the least about the two. Ice Tentsuri Bey's first "Creations" and her adopted brother (though she had no idea of this fact until much later when she turned 10). He was 'created' the day Bey's father passed away when she was 5. He is her guardian after their family had a freak accident and most died by it, leaving the two as the two last survivors. Bey is very close to Ice due to him having looks that is similar to her father and loves him dearly to the point where she mentally and psychically hurt herself after his 'passing'. 'Haven Akira Takuya had once mentioned that Bey had went been into rehabilitation after few weeks of his supposed 'death'. He was 'killed' off by Demon's hellhounds when he saved his sister, Bey Tentsuri from one. He was the first victim of Demon's hellhounds attack (which media presses believes to be a wild animal attack). Axel He is one of Luna Twilight's 'Creations besides Nathan Ryder. At their first encounter, Bey had a DEEP, extreme dislike towards Axel for after trying to attempt of stealing Ariel Annabelle's life support in the shape of a necklace then finding out he was siding with their enemy, Demon and helping take their necklaces as well for his selfish reasons. Though this is was never cleared, revealed nor proven, it's been speculated that Bey felt slightly betrayed yet understanding (?) for being that way as he was not even 'human' to begin with to know what the consequences may be in the end, a reference to her future feelings towards him may be. Later on, she Nathan Ryder He is one of Luna Twilight's 'Creations besides Axel Gentle Sakura Bey is Gentle’s “Creator.” It is not known how they met or what their relationship is, but shares a deep friendship with Bey. Though Bey acts goofy, random and clumsy with the Art Club in school, Gentle cares for her very much but questions her antics ways. Ariel Annabelle "AA" AA is one of Bey's friends and is a member of the Art Club. Like herself, AA is an otaku and aspires to become a manga-ka, while Bey aspires to become awriter. Their love for anima has made the two of them decide to make their own stories to start them in the right track of their dreams. Luna Twilight Luna is another of Bey's friends and is a member of the Art Club. Like AA and herself, Luna is also an otaku, but prefers her drastic ways of expressing her art pieces (most of them ending up becoming her bombs for kicks). Bey sees Luna as a friend who is not afraid of expressing herself, no matter the consequences. Weapons & Abilities Karate & Aikido Though small in stature, Bey is capable of protecting herself. She has a Yellow Belt in karate and can lift objects and people at least three times her own weight. Ribbon Manipulation Bey's power is having the ability to use the orange ribbon in her hair as a weapon; she can make it as sharp as a knife and can cut through anything. She can also use it as a lifeline, a rope, and can even multiply it to make it into unbreakable binds. Trivia *Accoring to one of the authors, Bey's character is actually the CD version of herself in the story *It is unknown if Bey remembers part of her past life but a few times, she subconciously tells people to call her "Heather," the name of her old self *Her title "Mother Of Creations" may represent the rebirth of herself and also due to her powers as a Creator *Her eyes were crystal blue when she was Heather, her name from her original self. *She is incredibly close to her adopted father as she was to her birth father, and also other individuals like her or those who are not similar to her. *One of the authors of CD, whose alias is Beyblade23, has the nickname "B23," a combination of "Bey" and the number 23 means the death of Heather which was March 23th. *Bey has a major dislike towards Axel Luna Twilight's OC due to him trying to hurt Ariel Annabelle, but is possible that Bey Tentsuri has feelings for him though this was never confirmed *Bey's height is 5' which is basically a short height comparing to others especially when she is near Axel, Luna Twilight's OC Gallery Bey copy.jpg Bey 2 copy.jpg